


Magic Word

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Anal Sex, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Brothers, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Porn, Sibling Incest, Top Thor (Marvel), Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Loki wants Thor's cock inside him but Thor makes him wait.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 118





	Magic Word

“Put it in,” Loki demanded over his shoulder, “I need it inside me,” he wiggled his ass impatiently, “now, Thor, I cannot bear to wait any longer.”

Thor chuckled as he continued to glide the head of his slicked cock back and forth over Loki’s unbreached entrance.

“Damn you for teasing me so,” Loki complained. He arched his back and rocked his body, straining to push himself onto Thor’s hardness.

“Tell me what you want again,” Thor asked with feigned confusion, “I’ve forgotten.”

“Damn you,” Loki repeated, his tone heavy with annoyance and arousal, “put your cock inside me, brother. Put your fucking cock into my ass and do it this instant.”

Thor guided the head of his cock to rest lightly against Loki’s hole, then paused. 

“Do it,” Loki groaned.

Thor pressed the head of his cock to the puckered flesh, but not firmly enough to penetrate. Loki thrashed.

“Come on, Thor,” Loki moaned, “do it, I need it.”

Thor pushed just the tip of his cock inside, his firm flesh passing smoothly beyond Loki’s readied opening. Thor made a hungry moan, then stilled his body once again.

“Yes, yes,” Loki hissed, “more, more.”

Thor remained still, save for his urgently pulsing cock.

“Put it all the way in, damn it.”

Thor bent his torso over Loki’s back.

“You must ask nicely,” Thor whispered into his ear. He reached his hand around Loki’s hip and grasped his erection. Loki gasped and thrust into Thor’s hand.

“Thor,” Loki panted as Thor began to jerk him, “will you put your cock inside me?”

“You missed the most important word, brother,” Thor spoke softly into his ear.

“…Please,” Loki finally uttered, and Thor groaned low and long as he shoved himself all the way inside, filling Loki’s needy channel at long last.


End file.
